


He Love Me, He Loves Me Not

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Demon!Dean x ReaderWord Count: 2, 622Prompt: This is for @ilostmyshoe-79’s 20K Fic Contest with the prompt, “Blame it on my wild heart” and inspired by one of my top five favorite singers, Gin Wigmore, with the song, “24.”A/N: Angst, feels, and smut (the trifecta)





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/153621010911/he-loves-me-he-loves-me-not)

 

 

You heard a shot ring out in the warehouse and on instinct alone stepped in front of the bullet. It was a devil’s trap bullet – you couldn’t let it hurt Dean. It wouldn’t kill him but it would glue him to the spot where he stood with no powers. It was a no-brainer. Bullet, the man you love. You’d do anything for Dean and here was the proof.

  

The floor was cold and you were in so much pain. It felt like your body was ripping itself apart. You tried to scream but the shock from being shot took over your system and no sound came out. Your breath came out in ragged spurts as you looked over at Dean with tears in your eyes.

 

You tried to focus on him, on his face, on those green eyes you would miss so much, but the world was starting to get fuzzy. You were screaming in your mind, “just a few more minutes – to look into his eyes just one last time.” The features of his face started to fade and you saw blurry blotches instead.

 

Dean was fighting the demons around you with everything he had. He was screaming and the Mark was burning bright. You wanted to keep your eyes open but your eyelids felt heavy. You whispered Dean’s name before your eyes closed. He ran over to you and propped up your head on his jacket. He didn’t want your head on the cold floor. He tore his shirt wrapping in around your waist trying to stop the blood loss but you just kept bleeding. He stared at his hands stained with you, with your blood.

 

“Please. Please be OK. I can’t heal you. I’m a demon and you know I can’t call Cas. Don’t you dare die on me! You hear me! This is my fault. I should never have taken you here. Actually I should have never taken you with me in the first place. Sam could have kept you safe at the bunker. Fuck!”

 

Dean picked you up and teleported you to a hospital. The mark on his arm was lighting up again as he was struggling to hold it together. He closed his eyes and focused on you, on the woman he loved, dying in his arms. Doctors were moving towards you both as they took you from him.

 

You opened your eyes and everything looked blurry. You tried to blink but it didn’t clear anything up. Everything in front of you was just swirls of color. Minute by minute things started to become clearer and you could tell that Dean was in front of you. You saw the two of you together and knew you were dreaming, watching yourself with Dean. This was the first time you met him. You always had a thing for the bad boy. If this was a dream, would you ever wake up? Did you want to? If you did, you’d have to face what Dean was now.

 

A very handsome stranger, Dean took a seat next to you at the bar. He looked you over before ordering. You saw his gaze out of the corner of your eye and slowly turned your head towards him.

 

“You keep staring at me like that and I may have to do something.”

 

The man smirked and leaned just a little closer to you.

 

“Oh really? And what might that be.”

 

“You’re a handsome man. I’m an attractive woman. You want me to draw you a picture.”

 

That laugh. Oh god you could never forget that laugh. He flashed a genuine smile your way. He got up to leave but your hand shot up and stopped him.

 

“No sense in wasting good liquor. How about you tell me your name, hotshot?”

 

Dean was taken aback at how easily you were controlling the scene in front of you. He was used to picking up the girl – not having the girl pick him up. But he had to admit you intrigued him. He sat back down offering you his hand.

 

“I’m Dean.”

 

“Y/N.” She said with a smile shaking his hand.

 

“What a beautiful name.”

 

“Stop right there, handsome. Flattery will only get you so far.”

 

“How far?”

 

You smirked at him as your finger lazily played with the tiny red straw in your drink.

 

“What do you do, Dean?”

 

“I help people.”

 

“Helps people. A bad boy. A smooth talker. A Dean. No… it couldn’t be.”

 

“Let me guess you’re Dean Winchester?”

 

The shock on his face was priceless.

 

“I’m a hunter, too. I know the name, gorgeous. Relax. Your secret is safe with me and look we only have half a glass left. Here’s hoping you perform well, even when you’re a little buzzed.”

 

“I perform well under any circumstance.”

 

“Well, well, look at you puffing out your feathers. Dean Winchester, the cocky hunter. The rumors are true.”

 

To be honest this was about all the foreplay you had left in you as you quickly downed the rest of your drink in one gulp. You wiggled your eyebrows at Dean and he gulped the rest of his drink as well. You paid the tip and ran out with Dean running after you. He caught up to you picking you up from behind, making you squeal with delight as he pushed you towards Baby.

 

“This is your ride? And you’re single? How is that even possible? Let me guess you can’t find a woman who can keep up with you?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

“I always did like a challenge.”

 

Dean sped off to the motel with you. The second he got there he pulled you out the passenger door and nearly carried you over the threshold, pulling you in to room 37. You giggled at his enthusiasm. You both couldn’t wait to feel each other’s skin and you both starting pealing clothes off. He groaned when he saw your naked body. His eyes were glued to your breasts. Your eyes went wide when you saw his cock. It was big, thick, and already impossibly hard, which was great because you desperately needed Dean inside you now. He grabbed your hair and crammed his lips onto yours, not asking for permission just taking it. You clung to his shoulders like your life depended on it. By the time he took his lips off yours you were totally spaced out. A wave of euphoria and need passed over you. You got wet thinking of how passionate the sex would be. You nodded to the man in front of you and he carried you over to the bed.

 

“You sure you don’t need -.”

 

“Just fuck me Dean. NOW.”

 

Dean nodded but pushed his fingers into your pussy just to be completely sure. He didn’t want to hurt you. He groaned at how wet you were. Dean withdrew his fingers and closed his eyes, slowly thrusting his cock completely inside you. He shuddered and just stayed there waiting for you to tell him to move. You moaned at the feeling – he was stretching you so deliciously. Dean put his head down on your shoulder and you kissed his hair. He looked into your eyes and you saw so much adoration there that you shared for him. You nodded and he started to slowly thrust in and out of you. You reached out to hold onto the crappy motel sheets next to you. He closed his eyes relishing the push and pull of his cock inside you. He loved your warm pussy walls surrounding his meaty cock. He wished he wouldn’t have to leave in the morning. He would love to stay with you, to feel this way forever. You put your legs on his ass and pressed in with the heels of your feet, silently telling him to pick up the pace. He understood and instantly started to move faster loving the moans pouring out of your mouth. He started to nibble your neck as he hands glided down your body to your hips to keep you right there as he thrust into you as fast as he could. You were both spiraling towards orgasms but he wanted you to come first, he needed you to come first. One of his hands slowly went up your body to find your clit as he rubbed harsh circles in it.

 

“Baby, you need to come right now because I can’t hold on any longer. You feel so fucking good and I just can’t -.”

 

And that was all you needed as you screamed his name for all the motel staff to hear as you came hard, your pussy walls clenching around his cock as he growled your name, your own orgasm prompting his. Then you both lay there, eyes closing, breathing hard. You felt like you were floating and that nothing bad could ever happen. Life was all just pleasure. Dean had never came so hard before, not with any of the other girls. You smelled so delicious to him. Your perfume was intoxicating and it took everything he had to get up and get a towel to clean you both up. He wanted to just hold you forever. He nearly tripped running back to you quickly before pulling you into his arms and falling asleep. In the morning you were both still there and three years later you were still together.

 

Dean was gone before the doctors started to ask questions and left the whole time until you were awake. Then he snuck back in with demons. He saw a smile on your face and wondered what you were dreaming about. Your nurse was a demon who liked Crowley and Dean and was only too happy to help. She was able to get you a private room.

 

You could hear Dean’s voice. It sounded far away and like he was under water. You knew his voice was real and not a dream. He kept telling you to wake up and you tried your hardest and finally you did. It was like moving a giant boulder and suddenly you gasped for air. A bright light hurt your eyes and you groaned, placing you hands over your eyes. The machine by you started to beep steadily. You slowly opened your eyes fully and the things in the room started to come into focus little by little. You saw a window with sunlight pouring into it and then turned your head to Dean.

 

“Am I dreaming?”

 

“Don’t you ever do that again Y/N.”

 

Your brain was still addled from your dream. You frowned at his tone and tried to remember what he was talking about. Dean rolled his eyes not amused.

 

“Stepping in front of a goddamn bullet. Don’t ever fucking do that again.”

 

You gulped at the harshness of Dean’s tone.

 

“Why is he yelling at me? What did I do wrong. I’m hurt and he yells at me? He doesn’t love me?”

 

“I did it to save you. I LOVE you idiot. Don’t blame it on me. Blame it on my wild heart. If that bullet would have hit you, those demons would have tortured you and –”

 

“I can take care of myself. You’re a human.”

 

“Ouch. OK. I say I love you and you tell me what I did was wrong. Yep, he doesn’t love me. Then why am I here? The second he turns into a demon he doesn’t love me? We were together for three years. What the hell? So I’m here because it doesn’t make sense to throw away three years over him being an asshole? Damn my wild heart and my need for bad boys!”

 

You’re both silent because honestly you have no idea what to say to each other. You don’t want to set him off or say the wrong thing so you start playing with the end of your hospital gown as Dean leans against the wall, his eyes boring into your back.

 

“Don’t love me,” he says quietly.

 

You turn around and stare at him.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“I did but I can’t do that. I have loved Dean since the moment I saw him. I hunted with him, made love to him. I’ve been with Dean for three years and I will never stop loving him. I will never leave you, never step away, never let you get hurt. True, you are a bit douchy and hard to handle as a demon but you’re still Dean. I will take anything you can dish out because he’s still in there. I’m yours whether you want me or not.”

 

Dean’s stance wavers and he relaxes a bit. He closed his eyes and sighs.

 

“I’m not your Dean.”

 

“Then why are here? Why did you bother getting me a private room, or a demon nurse? Why did you stay here until I woke up? You could have just left me a note.

 

“I don’t feel love. Demons don’t love but I do care about you. “

 

“Care about me? How much? Not exactly love but I’ll take it. Maybe that is love for a demon, right?”

 

“OK, so you’re telling me to go. I mean when I’m healed enough to go.”

 

“You’re mine Y/N. You always will be. And you’d better not do that because I will tear this city apart looking for you.”

 

“Knowing Deanmon, I totally believe that.”

 

“All I’m saying is that I don’t want you acting stupid in the name of love and in the name of a Dean that is gone. Don’t act stupidly. I can protect myself and I don’t want you to put yourself in danger. Not for me. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

The corners of Dean’s mouth lifts up in a smirk.

 

“That’s my girl.”

 

“I want you safe and with me. And when you feel better I’ll remind you who you belong to. For now get some rest”

 

You smile back at him as he moves closer to your bed, caressing your cheek. His eyes go all black. He leaves your side to pull up a chair and sits down holding your hand as you fall asleep with one thought on your mind, “He does love me.”


End file.
